rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Peerless Warrior Under Sunlight
General Info Motivation: 'Find the reason the Solar and Lunar were prosecuted by the imbeciles in the Immaculate Order. '''Intimacies: ' Jade Honou (Friendly rivals with benefits) Jade Raijin (Protective older brother instincts) Fighting (Serene joy) Immaculate Order (Vengeful Contempt) Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. '''Crafts/Thaumaturgies Craft 1 Craft 2 Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Specialities Melee (Swords) - 2 Archery (Firewand) - 2 Mutations Backgrounds Allies (Jade Siblings) - 2 - Note: One dot per Jade Siblings, aka 2 starting PC strength characters. Artifact (Orichalcum Breastplate) - 1 Artifact (Orichalcum Daiklave) - 2 Artifact (Plasma Tongue Repeater) - 2 Advantages Virtue Flaw: Roaring Rampage of Revenge Charms Various First and Second Excellencies. First for Caste and Favored abilities, Second for Non-Favored. Combat Information Join Battle 6 Backstory The Solar Exalted who now calls himself Peerless Warrior Under Sunlight was once a boy born in a minor Gente. Like other children of his lineage, he was trained rather rigorously by his family. He met and befriended two other children of his age from another minor Gente, the Jade family, who would become best friends with them despite their difference in power when they were older. Though he wasn't good in the scholarly and socializing department, nor did he Exalted as a Dragon-Blooded like his friends, his skill with the art of the blade, firewand and battle tactics made him a good Gochei within the ranks of the Seventh Legion, earning him the respect of the Nitei under his fang. Life was well until a Wyld Hunt came to request for some reinforcements to slay a Lunar Anathema, who had fled to the Scavenger Lands. Eager to be rid of the Dynasts, a minor force was sent, including his own fang of soldiers and the two Dragon-Blooded, who, coincidentally, were none other than his own two friends. Chasing the Anathema into a cave system, they were ordered to charge in after her, only to go face to face with a horde of demons. The path to the entrance blocked, the party was forced to venture deeper into the cave, losing men and Dragon-Blooded alike to the demons, until all that is left is the Gochei, the two Dragon-Blooded, and an Immaculate Monk. Determined to take down as many demons with him as possible, the sole mortal stepped forward, his blade raised... ...and brought down with the power of a Solar Exalted behind him, slaying several of the weaker demons in a single cleave. Despite his newfound prowess, the young Bronze Tiger would've died alongside the remaining survivors had the Lunar not aid them at the last moment by opening a secret door in the wall, allowing them to escape within.. After the Exaltation of Lost Soul, Peerless Warrior Under Sunlight was forced to re-evaluate in his belief in the Immaculate Doctrine, and found it wanting. Thus he made a vow to find out the reason behind the Terrestrial Exalts' persecution upon the Solar and Lunar Exalted. By kicking down the doors of their temple and demand their leaders' explanation and recompense. He still held to the grudge of losing his battle brothers in the disastrous Wyld Hunt, and sees the Dynasts and the Immaculate Doctrine to be the ones responsible. Physical Description A handsome bronze-skinned youth with brown hair and green eyes, his body muscular and lithe. The Caste Mark of his Exaltation lies on his forehead. Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles